Si vis pacem para bellum
by blumy
Summary: Peu de temps après le retour de Voldemort, une communauté oubliée depuis longtemps refait surface pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Deux peuples que tout oppose, peuvent ils s'entendre ? Une menace bien plus terrifiante que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres se profile à l'horizon. La vie de beaucoup va être bousculée ça Harry en est certain. Post 5ème année et 4ème grande guerre ninja
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous voici mon premier crossover avec naruto en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Dans tous les cas cette histoire s'annonce très longue.**

 **Résumé : Peu de temps après le retour de Voldemort, une communauté oubliée depuis longtemps refait surface pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Deux peuples que tout oppose, peuvent ils s'entendre ? Une menace bien plus terrifiante que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres se profile à l'horizon. La vie de beaucoup va être bousculée ça Harry en est certain. Post cinquième année et quatrième grande guerre ninja.**

 **Je ne possède pas Naruto ou Harry Potter.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Des nouvelles inquiétantes

Ce fut une matinée relativement paisible, songeait Harry Potter. Enfin si on oublie le fait que le seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu et qu'une seconde guerre des sorciers avait débuté après l'incident au ministère lors de sa cinquième année. Et puis il y avait Sirius, il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa disparition. Son parrain avait été la seule figure paternelle qu'il avait eu en toutes ses années. Ses amis avaient essayé de le réconforter et le soutenir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, cela restait toujours difficile pour lui à avaler.

Le seul point positif à cette histoire était que le ministère avait enfin reconnu le retour de vous savez qui. Cependant cette annonce provoqua la panique dans la population magique et les mangemorts ont commencé à sévir un peu partout tuant de nombreux sorciers et moldus. Les boutiques sur le chemin de traverse fermaient toutes les unes après les autres. La situation prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure du temps commençant à inquiéter les communautés voisines comme la France, l'Espagne, l'Italie ou encore même la Bulgarie plus lointaine.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas une magie gigantesque se fit ressentir sur le monde entier quelques mois plus tôt, les journaux moldus avaient spéculé sur un enchaînement de tremblements de terre dans l'océan Pacifique mais les sorciers savaient mieux, c'était bien de la magie et beaucoup plus puissante, c'était sans précédent. Pourtant ce n'est qu'il y a un mois que les différents ministères par delà le monde se sont intéressés au problème, pourquoi pas avant il n'en avait aucune idée sûrement encore une excentricité du monde sorcier.

Tout commença quand certaines personnes furent retrouvées assassinées un peu partout dans les pays d'Asie et à chaque fois le meurtrier n'était jamais retrouvé et ne laissait aucune trace pour permettre cela. Aucune ? Pas tout à fait, en effet des traces d'une énergie semblable à la magie et en même temps bien différente sous certains aspects avaient été retrouvées sur la plupart des corps. Celle-ci était bien plus volatile et sauvage que la magie utilisée par les sorciers d'ailleurs des études étaient encore en cours pour déterminer quel type de magie il s'agissait. Une chose était sûre cependant, c'était la même énergie qui avait été ressentie quelques mois auparavant. Peut être que les deux événements n'étaient pas liés mais il y avait quand même de bonnes chances.

Harry repensa aux années écoulées il semblerait que sa chance pour celle-ci soit encore pire. Il avait de nouveau à s'entraîner en legilimancie ce soir. Il se devait de le faire s'il ne voulait pas que Voldemort utilise sa cicatrice pour s'introduire dans son esprit comme il l'avait fait pour le piéger au ministère. Il ne voulait pas que ce fiasco se reproduise pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour ses amis, il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore une personne qui lui était chère.

-ry...Harry... HARRY !

Relevant son regard de son assiette il vit Hermione l'air concerné.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu es souvent la tête ailleurs en ce moment.

-Ouais mon pote tu fais carrément peur à voir ! S'exclama Ron.

-Je vais bien, c'est juste que avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment j'ai l'impression que Voldemort ne sera pas notre seul souci.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire j'ai essayé de faire mes propres recherches sur d'autres types de magies mais sans savoir exactement ce que cela est, c'est comme si je cherchais une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Dur à dire mais pour une fois je suis complètement inutile pour l'instant, on va devoir attendre d'en savoir un peu plus par les journaux.

-Hermione qui ne trouve pas...c'est... un exploit, dit Ron qui se mit à rire.

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Tu dois l'excuser Hermione c'est vrai que d'habitude tu trouves toujours tout, fit Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

-On aura sûrement plus d'infos d'ici peu, fit Ginny.

-Tiens tu étais là ? Fit Ron.

-Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis arrivée, idiot !

Harry regardait le frère et la sœur se chamailler il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Ginny, c'était comme une sorte d'attraction invisible qui le reliait à elle et ne pouvait se briser. Il avait fini par comprendre il y a déjà un petit moment de cela ce qu'étaient ces sentiments. Il l'aimait, pas comme un ami ou même un frère non il l'aimait comme un homme aime un femme. Oui mesdames et messieurs Harry Potter était tombé amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'osait pas faire le premier pas et lui dire de peur d'être rejeté. Hermione lui avait assuré que la jeune sorcière rousse ne lui dirait pas non mais il manquait encore de confiance en soi dans ce domaine. Pour cela il rejette la faute sur son enfance sans amour avec les Dursley. Il lui dira un jour quand il sera prêt et en attendant il resterait à l'admirer dans l'ombre.

Dumbledore se leva pour signaler la fin du repas. Tout le monde qui restait encore dans la grande salle s'en allèrent en cours. La prochaine leçon du trio d'or était la défense contre les forces du mal une matière qu'appréciait Harry enfin ça c'était avant que Rogue y soit mis comme professeur. Cependant il n'était pas pire que les enseignants précédent comme Dolores Ombrage ou bien d'autres, non en fait il n'y avait que le professeur Lupin qui avait été bien.

Le problème de Rogue c'est qu'il reprochait à Harry les fautes passées de son père, idée complètement stupide si vous voulez son avis car un enfant n'est pas responsable des actes de ses parents surtout si, dit actes s'étaient déroulés bien avant sa naissance, mais malheureusement Rogue ne changeait pas sa vision des choses.

Suite à cela, la journée s'est plutôt vite terminée et nos héros sont allés à leurs dortoirs respectifs épuisés d'une longue journée de cours qu'est ce que ce serait l'année prochaine avec leurs aspics, accumulation de sorcellerie particulièrement intensive et contraignante, tout était dit dans le nom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sept heures, il était temps de se lever. Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, Harry chercha ses lunettes puis se prépara pour sa petite routine du matin. Il alla se laver puis s'habilla et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au hall de Gryffondor en attendant Ron qui était encore une fois n'est pas coutume à la traîne. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Hermione et Ginny ainsi que Neville et après quelques bonnes minutes par Ron. Tous les quatre se sont dirigés pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner cependant en chemin Hermione remarqua que les fantômes de Poudlard semblait inquiets et chuchotaient sur un sujet qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discerner de là où ils passaient. Ils s'assirent à leur table et commencèrent à manger. Ron avait pris des saucisses et des œufs tandis que Harry avait pris des tartines de pain avec du beurre et de la confiture. Hermione regardait autour et voyait plusieurs visages concernés en lisant la Gazette du sorcier, elle tourna la tête et vit Neville le teint extrêmement pâle, les doigts tremblant en lisant le journal.

-Que se passe t-il Neville ? Elle demanda cependant il ne répondit pas.

A ce moment là, des battements d'ailes se firent entendre et Hedwige apparut apportant à Harry un exemplaire de la Gazette. Il prit le journal, donna une tranche de bacon à l'oiseau et lut les principaux titres à voix haute.

 _ **« Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, son retour et les abominations causées par ses Mangemorts voir page 2. »**_

 _ **« Magie mystérieuse enfin identifiée! Les shinobis plus qu'une simple légende ! Voir page 4. »**_

'' shinobi ? '' pensa Harry tournant les pages, jetant un bref regard sur son ami roux qui avait encore moins de couleurs sur son visage qu'à l'habitude.

 _« L'énergie magique retrouvée sur les victimes a été confirmée pour être du chakra mais celui-ci est bien plus dense que celui que l'on a pu observer chez certains moines en Asie. L'idée que des moines seraient à l'origine des ces meurtres ainsi que de ce qui est arrivé il y a quelques mois est inconcevable, cela ne peut être le résultat de quelque chose de bien plus puissant. Il n'y a qu'un autre peuple utilisant cette magie... »_

 _« Dans la légende le chakra était ce qui permettait aux shinobis de faire leurs sorts._

 _Plus qu'un compte pour garder les enfants, des recherches dans les archives du ministère japonais tendraient à montrer que de nombreux conflits avaient eu lieu avec eux par le passé mais qu'un traité de paix avait été établi il y a plusieurs siècles. Une brèche a été retrouvée à l'endroit où était censé être la barrière séparant leur continent du reste du monde indiquée dans ces écrits. Cependant sans avoir eu de visuelle sur ces personnes il est compliqué d'affirmer que nous avons affaire à leur genre._

 _Les différents ministères vont tout mettre en œuvre pour déterminer avec exactitude s'il s'agit bien de shinobis il est possible qu'un autre peuple encore inconnu utilise également cette énergie comme source de puissance. »_

Harry après avoir fini de lire resta perplexe, il avaient encore plus de questions qu'avant. Il regarda son ami puis à la salle entière où la plupart étaient choqués voir en panique excepté les nés-moldu. Il regarda à la table des professeurs où ceux-ci avaient également lu l'article, il n'aimait pas leurs regards et n'était-ce pas de la peur qu'il percevait dans le visage de McGonagall ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait t-il bien désigner ? Chakra ? Shinobi ? Il décida de demander à Ron.

-Hey Ron qu'est ce que sont les shinobis ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont ? Ne t'as ton jamais rien dit sur eux ? Dit il l'air étonné.

-Ron ! Harry a été élevé par des moldus et je viens d'une famille de moldus, alors oui on n'en sait rien ! Gueula Hermione appuyant bien sur le terme des personnes non magiques.

-Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar et qu'ils n'existent pas réellement...

Devant la détresse de leur ami et Neville qui n'était pas mieux, ils se tournèrent vers Ginny.

-Les shinobis... comment expliquer cela ? Elle fit une courte pose puis repris à parler. Les parents disaient toujours quand on était petit que si on était pas sage les shinobis viendraient nous emmener.

A cela Hermione et Harry eurent une bizarre impression que ces personnes étaient comme le croquemitaine pour les non magique.

Ils sont décris comme des mercenaires de la pire espèce ne pouvant même pas s'entendre entre eux . Ils sont constamment en train de se faire la guerre entre les différents clans et chaque mort entraîne plus de vengeance. Ils sont si puissants qu'ils n'ont jamais besoin de baguette pour faire leurs techniques. Tandis que notre magie est faite pour l'usage de tous les jours comme les tâches ménagères, la leur est exclusivement faite pour la guerre et tuer leur adversaire. Mais...

-Mais ? Demanda Harry voyant que Neville paraissait encore moins bien si possible.

-Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que même leurs enfants sont envoyés à la guerre ! Ils apprennent à combattre dès qu'ils savent marcher ! En d'autre terme en un contre un, le sorcier n'a aucune chance face au shinobi dans la plupart des cas. Après il doit y avoir des exceptions comme Dumbledore, il est très puissant, il pourrait sans doute en vaincre.

-Et les ministères vont enquêter sur eux...si c'est bien eux cela signifierait qu'ils ont déjà commencé à tuer des nôtres...et il serait difficile de les arrêter... ces monstres comment peuvent ils faire ça à leurs propres enfants ? Sont ils même humains ? Questionna Hermione pleine de rage et d'amertume.

-Pas sûr... chuchota Neville les yeux dans le vide.

Voldemort et puis maintenant ces shinobis ! Pensa Harry. Tout peut il encore être plus mal ? Non il ne faut pas que je dise ça il ne manquerait plus qu'ils travaillent main dans la main. Harry serra les poings. En plus nous ne pouvons rien faire sur ce coup nous allons être obligés de faire confiance aux ministères et attendre encore et toujours alors que de plus en plus de gens meurent... Cela ne me rassure aucunement tout d'un coup.

 **Voili voilou le premier chapitre est terminé, les chapitres suivants seront plus longs. Si vous avez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour connaître votre avis et si vous avez des questions.**

 **Bon sur ce je vous dis à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, chaos.**


	2. La première rencontre

**Salut tout le monde cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas publié... pratiquement un an je crois. Honte à moi j'avais déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres mais ne les avais tout simplement pas mis sur le site. De plus j'ai actuellement un petit moment de vacances je vais pouvoir donc écrire de nouveau. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Je ne possède pas Naruto ou Harry Potter.**

Chapitre 2: La première rencontre

L'équipe anbu numéro quatre avec à sa tête le commandant Cat regardait l'homme et ses sbires en face d'eux. C'était une personne qui devait se trouver dans la cinquantaine. Ses habits semblaient coûteux, il portait un costume blanc avec une cravate rouge et des mocassins associés. Cependant ce qui le distinguait le plus mis à part le cigare dans sa bouche et ses cheveux collés en arrière, c'était son air continuellement renfrogné, il semblait un tantinet nerveux. Ce regard pouvait se retrouver sur les deux dizaines de membres autour de lui eux aussi bien habillés dans des costards noirs.

Cet homme était Kishimoto Noraki un des plus éminent chef yakuza de tout le Japon. Quand un de ses hommes lui avait dit, qu'il avait entendu parler que des guerriers mercenaires ayant des pouvoirs obscurs commençaient à se faire connaître après avoir pris des missions pour d'autres clans, au début il ne l'avait pas cru. La magie n'existait pas se disait il. Pourtant quand de plus en plus de rumeurs à ce sujet lui sont remontées, il commença à s'interroger.

On dit qu'ils ne sont rattachés à aucun clan. Qu'ils surgissent des ombres apparaissant et disparaissant trop vite pour que quiconque puisse les suivre. Ils terminent les missions en un tant record et ne rechignent aucune d'entre elles même s'il s'agit de meurtre ou torture dont ils sont maîtres dans l'art. Mais le plus important c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais retournés contre leur employeur si celui-ci respectait les termes du contrat.

Il avait beau être septique au plus haut point, les nombreux faits rapportés ont semé le doute en lui. Et si c'était vrai? Faire appel à ces personnes pourrait lui confier un grand avantage et un gain de temps énorme, sans parler de toutes les autres possibilités qui s'offriraient à lui.

Il fut difficile de les contacter jusqu'à ce qu'il communiqua avec une famille alliée qui avait soit disant déjà fait appel à leurs services. On lui dit que s'il voulait les embaucher qu'il fallait laisser une lettre avec un lieu de rendez vous et l'horaire au pied d'un arbre du temple de la ville. C'est ce qu'il fit le lendemain, dans la lettre il annonça l'emplacement dans un vieux bâtiment à un quartier périphérique de Tokyo pour vingt et une heures.

Il arriva une heure en avance histoire de revérifier les lieux et ne trouva personne aux alentours. Il s'installa dans un canapé posant un verre et une bouteille sur la table en face de lui, ses subordonnées vérifiant les entrées et fenêtres tandis que d'autres restaient autour de lui. Le temps passa et il ne restait plus qu'une minute mais toujours aucune trace de ses convives.

Puis à vingt et une heures précises ils sont apparus. Oui il n'y avait pas d'autre mot que celui là pour décrire comment ils sont arrivés, sortant comme par magie de l'air mince. Sans parler de l'aura suffocante qui les accompagnait. Il retenait son souffle essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions et de ne pas écouter ses instincts primaires lui demandant de fuir. Après le premier choc ses hommes réagirent et se placèrent autour de lui. Il leur fit signe de rester derrière ne voulant pas offenser leurs invités.

Il se mit à les regarder en détails. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre. Ils portaient tous un masque représentant un animal et une sorte de manteau à capuche ne laissant rien apercevoir de leur corps et par conséquent s'il s'agissait d'hommes ou de femmes. Il prit sa respiration, il était temps de commencer cet entretien. Il se leva et tendit une main pour saluer celui qui s'était avancé.

-Bonsoir je suis Kishimoto Noraki, c'est moi qui est laissé la lettre.

Il s'attendait à ce que celui au masque de chat lui serre la main, mais il ne fit rien. Il laissa retomber sa main sur son côté et se réassit devant le regard fort qu'il aperçut dans les ouvertures du masque. Ces hommes s'énervèrent devant ces personnes qui ne semblaient pas réagir et il dut les calmer avec un geste de la main. Puis l'étranger prit la parole.

-Je suis Cat le chef de cette équipe et voici Jackal, désignant un des ses compatriotes au masque de chacal, Chicken et Pig, montrant respectivement chacun.

"Des noms de code, voilà qui est intéressant." Pensait le chef yakuza.

-Veuillez indiquer quel est la mission et la somme.

"Ils vont droit au but."

-La mission si vous l'acceptez est d'éliminer les hommes contenus dans ces fichiers, il déposa des documents sur la table que celui au masque de poulet vint prendre puis se réaligna avec les autres. Si vous réussissez vous recevrez deux millions de yens.

Chicken hocha de la tête et Cat qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitter du regard reprit la parole.

-Bien il semblerait que tout soit en ordre, vu que les cibles sont toutes dans Tokyo nous nous retrouverons demain ici à la même heure. Veuillez signer ceci, il sortit un contrat de son manteau, et Kishimoto après avoir relu, prit un crayon que lui tendit un subordonné et signa. N'oubliez pas l'argent.

Puis ils sont partis comme ils sont apparus. Cela les fit sursauter et ils regardèrent l'espace vide qui avait été laissé. Ce n'était pas normal et comment Cat avait pu savoir ces informations sans lire les fichiers? Une idée leur vint en tête, télépathie, non, certainement pas normal. Qu'étaient ils au juste? Ils disaient qu'ils termineraient d'ici demain, c'était difficile à croire mais après ce qu'ils ont vu tout était possible. Ils avaient laissé un sentiment d'effroi après leur passage. Même la voix de Cat paraissait vide d'émotion. Ils se rendirent compte que ces mercenaires auraient pu les tuer à n'importe quel moment sans remord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après être partie du rendez vous grâce au shunshin no jutsu l'équipe décida de se rendre à la première cible. Ils n'aimaient pas accomplir ces missions à l'étranger. Mais en ce moment les nations élémentaires avaient tellement besoin d'argent et de matériaux pour se reconstruire après la quatrième grande guerre ninja que beaucoup d'équipes avaient été envoyées par delà la barrière pour accepter toute mission leur tombant sous la main.

Il ne leur fallu que cinq minutes à sauter d'immeuble en immeuble pour arriver à destination. Ils descendirent en marchant sur le mur jusqu'à l'étage désigné. Jackal sentit l'odeur de quelqu'un dans l'appartement même si on ne voyait personne par cette fenêtre et le signala à ses coéquipiers. Bien il semblerait que la future victime était chez elle, cela serait plus facile, restait encore à confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne personne.

Pig prit un kunai de sa manche et l'enroba de chakra futon. Puis avec un geste précis découpa dans la vitre pour faire un espace assez grand pour les laisser passer. Il entra suivi par les autres. Ils ouvrirent une porte donnant sur un couloir après avoir revérifier l'emplacement de la cible dans l'appartement. Ils se cachèrent dans les ombres et arrivèrent jusqu'à la malheureuse personne, un homme grisonnant regardant la télévision depuis son canapé, il ne se doutait pas que ce match de foot et que ce but manqué serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait.

Chicken descendit du plafond et atterrit derrière l'homme sans faire le moindre bruit, prenant un kunai il se plaça au niveau du cou de l'homme mettant une main devant la bouche de la victime pour ne pas qu'il crie, il lui trancha d'un coup net la gorge. Avec la carotide dans cet état, il n'avait aucune chance de survie. Bien vite l'homme expira son dernier souffle. Les autres ninjas sortirent de l'ombre et Cat mit le corps dans un parchemin de stockage.

Repartant par où ils sont entrés, ils passèrent à la prochaine victime. Cette scène se répéta tout au long de la nuit même si cela avait été plus difficile pour retrouver la numéro six. La cible n'était pas chez elle mais grâce à Jackal qui avait prit l'odeur sur des vêtements appartenant à la personne recherchée dans sa chambre, il a pu la retracer à une boite de nuit. Le problème qui s'est posé alors était comment allaient ils pouvoir passer inaperçus parmi toute cette foule de potentiels témoins ? Cat jeta un léger genjutsu sur la foule puis Pig enleva loin de toute cette fête la victime avant d'en prendre disposition et stocker le corps.

Ils ne leur restaient maintenant plus qu'une dernière cible et le contrat serait bouclé. Celle-ci se trouvait en compagnie d'un groupe de onze autres personnes tous habillées dans des sortes de robes et tenaient un bâton dans leur main. Quelques uns d'entre eux avaient également des petits appareils, peu importe à quoi ils pourraient servir. Ils parlaient entre eux et semblaient un peu tendus. Leur présence semblait étrange comme s'ils avaient une autre énergie en eux.

Cat lança de nouveau un genjutsu sur la zone pour éviter les curieux et un autre sur le groupe puis Pig passa à l'action. Cependant quand il arriva à quelques mètres de la cible, tout le groupe avait en quelque sorte réussit à sortir de l'illusion et ils levèrent leur bâtons vers lui lançant des lumières colorées. Il esquiva par réflexe et avec des mouvements acrobatiques s'éloigna. Cela allait être bien plus compliqué que prévu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto Kyoko était une jeune sorcière sans histoire avant de se retrouver malencontreusement impliquée avec les yakuzas sans même le savoir. Comment me direz vous? Eh bien il se trouve que son cousin moldu était devenu addict aux jeux et aux casinos, très vite il perdit tout son argent mais il voulait encore jouer alors il emprunta de l'argent aux yakuzas du quartier. Seulement quelques temps plus tard ils lui ont demandé de rembourser avec des intérêts mais il n'avait pas l'argent si ils lui ont laissé un dernier délai avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à sa chère cousine. Il n'a encore une fois pas pu rembourser à temps et c'est comme ça qu'un contrat a été signé pour la tête de Kyoko.

Elle faisait partie des brigades spéciales du ministère magique japonais. En ce moment c'était un peu une période de crise, ils ont été chargés de vérifier si les meurtres étaient dus à des shinobis. Elle avait été appelée d'urgence car cette nuit du chakra avait été ressenti sur leurs radars un peu partout dans Tokyo. Elle et son équipe avaient été dépêchées sur place, baguette en main et un détecteur de chakra dans l'autre, ils étaient prêts au moindre signe.

Après une heure de recherche, ils détectèrent un signal faible qui se rapprochait et plus cela avançait et plus le signal grandissait. Arrêtant tout mouvement ils se mirent en position et regardèrent autour d'eux. Tout à coup c'est comme si leur vision avait été légèrement troublée, reprenant vite leur esprit ils virent un individu masqué étant déjà presque sur Kyoko. Ils réagirent vite et lancèrent une multitude de sorts sur l'attaquant, il esquiva et s'éloigna d'eux par quelques dizaines de mètres. L'individu fit quelques mouvements de ses mains et des boules de feu sortirent de sa bouche.

-Katon Osenka no jutsu!

Les sorciers ripostèrent avec de multiples sorts Protego, seulement le feu n'était pas la vraie attaque une fois qu'ils ont laissés tomber les boucliers trois d'entre eux sont morts recevant des shurikens dans le crâne et autres endroits vitaux. Ce fut un choc pour les sorciers, un sentiment de rage les traversait.

Les deux camps s'observaient, cherchant la moindre faille dans leur adversaire. Kyoko jeta un coup d'œil sur son plus jeune coéquipier celui-ci les avait intégré tout juste la semaine dernière et déjà il se retrouvait sur une mission qui pourrait tourner au massacre, elle le plaignait un peu, le pauvre tremblait en regardant les corps sans vie de ses camarades lui même recouvert par le sang qui avait giclé. Qui aurait cru que sur sa première mission il allait rencontrer un shinobi! Oui c'était confirmé maintenant, pas de baguette et pourtant utilisant la magie grâce à des signes de mains et par dessus tout n'hésitant pas à tuer. Il fallait que quelqu'un aille prévenir le ministère, elle a eu une idée.

-Hey Toshiro!

-Ou...Oui madame.

-Transplane au ministère et va leur dire ce qu'il se passe, on va avoir besoin de renfort.

-Mais et vous?

Tournant la tête ils virent un des leurs se faire attraper dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Le shinobi n'était pas seul. Combien y en avaient ils autour d'eux? Ils se cachent dans les ombres pour mieux nous tuer, ça risque de devenir très moche.

-Ne discute pas vas t'en!

Il transplanat, atterrissant au milieu du hall du ministère, l'air exténué, les sorciers le regardèrent, affolés à la vue du sang sur lui. Il prit sa baguette et la mise à sa gorge pour amplifier ses paroles avec un sonorus.

-Tout le monde s'il vous plaît! Il faut aller aider mes camarades! Nous devions vérifier le cas sur les shinobis et nous nous sommes fait attaqués par eux! Je ne sais pas combien ils sont mais une chose est sûre c'est que nos amis sont tous en train de se faire tuer là bas! Je vous en prie, dit il les larmes plein les yeux, aidez moi à les sauver!

Cette annonce a sonné comme un tsunami dans tout le ministère, créant la panique chez les uns et la colère chez les autres. Très vite une centaine de personnes étaient réunies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pig était en mauvaise position lançant de temps en temps quelques katon justu face au barrage incessant de sorts de plusieurs magiciens très furieux.

-Diffindo! Lança un sorcier.

Il n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver se prenant le sort dans l'abdomen laissant une grande coupe qui saignait abondamment, il appliqua son chakra sur la plaie pour éviter une hémorragie. Les autres anbus ne se firent pas attendre pour passer à l'action cette fois, voyant leur camarade qui n'arrivait plus à gérer seul le combat.

-Raiton Shishuu Shibari! Dit Cat, quatre piliers sortant de terre entourant les sorciers et les foudroyant.

Sans laisser de temps aux sorciers de riposter Jackal attaqua.

-Doton Nentsushi Otoshi! Une coulée de boue paralysa ses adversaires.

-Raiton Juurokushuu Shirabi! Cette fois seize piliers apparurent renfermant les sorciers dans une espèce de four. Ils essayaient de résister avec des sorts protego certains avaient même essayer de transplaner mais les blessures à leurs nerfs depuis la première attaque Raiton les en empêchaient.

-Katon Shiraki no jutsu! Chuchota Chicken. C'était fini, ils étaient tous morts.

"Merde c'était quoi ces types? Je n'ai jamais vu de jutsu pareil si ils étaient mieux physiquement et avaient plus de coordination cela aurait pu mal tourné pour nous." Pansa Cat, tournant la tête le commandant vit Chicken soigner la blessure de Pig avec son chakra mais cela ne se refermait pas et Chicken prit des bandages qu'il enroula autour de l'abdomen de son coéquipier.

Jackal stocka dans un défilement le corps de la cible puis ils partirent pour le lieu de rendez vous.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, une centaine de sorciers arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ce qui les accueillit fut un scène qui les marqua à vie. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Tous, tous étaient morts et comme l'état de leurs corps le laissait à suggérer, dans d'atroces souffrances. Les cadavres étaient brûlés à tel point qu'il était difficile de savoir qui était qui.

En ramenant les corps pour que les familles puissent faire des sépultures ils se rendirent compte qu'il manquait un corps, celui de Yamamoto Kyoko plus tard présumé enlevé.

"Ces salauds comment, pourquoi tuent ils? Ce sont des monstres! Et madame Kyoko est maintenant retenue par eux! Je vais vous retrouver!" Pensa Toshiro le cœur lourd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'équipe numéro quatre se dirigea vers leur client pour récupérer leur argent. Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment Pig lança un genjutsu sur sa blessure. Il ne serait pas bon pour leur réputation si le chef et sa bande le voyaient dans cet état. Ils utilisèrent le shunshin no jutsu et atterrirent devant leur employeur. La réaction à chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient devant les gens ne les lasserait jamais, cela avait le don de rendre leur journée terne un peu plus amusante.

-Mission accomplie.

Jackal descella les corps des parchemins. Pour Kishimoto ce fut de nouveau avec étonnement qu'il observa leur technique. Comment avaient ils pu ranger des corps dans de simples rouleaux? Bien sur ils n'allaient pas répondre à sa question s'il demandait, tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire c'est que cela était magique. En voyant le dernier corps il plaignit la jeune femme qui avait dû terriblement souffrir, ils n'avaient sûrement pas utilisé la même tactique que pour les autres dont les corps avaient reçu des blessures propres à la gorge.

-Et maintenant le paiement. Avez vous l'argent?

-Oui j'ai le tout, fit le chef yakuza montrant un des ses hommes apportant une mallette et l'ouvrant devant les ninjas, Chicken commençant à recompter les billets puis s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et scella la valise dans un rouleau.

-Le compte y est, bien ce fut un plaisir sur ce nous nous retirons, dit Cat. A ce moment là ils disparurent laissant un vide derrière eux. Les pauvres yakuzas ne s'habitueraient jamais à leur moyen de transport.

Après être partis les shinobis se lancèrent à toute allure vers le continent caché prévenir leur kage des récents événements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps au ministère...

C'était le chaos. Depuis le retour de l'équipe de secours avec les cadavres des malheureux de la brigade spéciale, la situation semblait plus que compromise pour leur peuple. Tous attendaient de voir la réaction de leur ministre face à ce sinistre, réaction qui sera sans doute décisive pour leur avenir.

Le ministre regarda ses concitoyens, clairement la situation n'était pas à leur avantage et il n'aimait pas ça, pour une fois tout lui semblait s'effondrer dans ses mains, après tout aucun d'entre eux avaient eu affaire à quelque chose de telle depuis plusieurs siècles. Les nouvelles étaient allées vites dans les locaux et il pouvait voir de nombreux journalistes vers l'avant, accrochés aux moindres mots qu'il prononcerait. Il se racla la gorge et tous se turent, prenant une grande respiration et parlant d'une voix forte il commença son discours.

-Mes chers compatriotes et sorciers du monde entiers. Aujourd'hui un effroyable sinistre a frappé toute notre communauté. Dix de nos concitoyens ont été tués dans un face à face avec des shinobis, je ne peux hélas vous informer de leur nombre mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'au vu de l'état des corps, ces individus n'ont fait preuve d'aucune hésitation à les tuer. Le corps de Yamamoto Kyoko n'a pas été retrouvé si nous sommes dans l'incapacité de dire si elle a été tuée ou enlevée. Je recommande donc la plus grande prudence pour tous dans vos déplacements. Nous devons à tout pris éviter une guerre tant qu'il est encore possible, il en va de notre sécurité. Pour cela le ministère japonais demande le bon vouloir des autres ministères pour aider aux négociations une fois que nous serons entrés en communication avec les responsables shinobis et renouveler le traité de paix que nos ancêtres ont signé. Merci de votre attention.

Après avoir saluer la foule il descendit de l'estrade et évita les questions des journalistes sur son passage, il avait encore énormément de travail avant la fin de la journée s'il voulait garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation. Laissez les journalistes retransmettre les nouvelles de cette journée, lui il devait aller relire les termes de l'ancien pacte, rien ne devait lui échapper s'il voulait pouvoir offrir le meilleur pour la société magique.

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre je pense que cela met un plus plus dans l'ambiance. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai glissé une petite phrase référence à un film je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez remarqué si non ya plus qu'à relire et chercher si l'envie vous en prend. A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant chaos !**

 **qhd91940 : oui je continue comme tu peux le constater =)**

 **harakiri** **:** **peut être il faudra attendre la suite pour le savoir.**


	3. Rapport de mission

**Hey salut à tous ! Voilà un chapitre 3 se concentrant sur le côté de konoha j'espère qu'il vous plaira et sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **Je ne possède pas Naruto ou Harry Potter.**

Chapitre 3 : Rapport de mission

Le soleil brille à travers les fenêtres de la tour de l'Hokage. Tsunade buvait une bouteille de saké à son bureau tout en faisant face au fléau de tous les kages et personnes haut placées nommé paperasse. Cette abomination encombrait son bureau et si par malheur elle décidait de ne pas s'en charger pendant une journée la pile serait quatre fois plus importante à son retour. Cela ne lui laissait aucun répit elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Jiraya à son époque avait été si réticent à prendre le poste.

-Shizune apporte moi plus de saké ! Merde ces satanés papiers ne font que de se multiplier ! Elle regardait le tas comme s'il pouvait brûler sous ses yeux.

-Tsunade-sama c'est déjà votre troisième bouteille, vous ne devriez pas...

-Apporte m'en plus ! Elle frappa du poing sur la table pour faire voir son point de vue.

Shizune habitué aux frasques de la femme d'apparence jeune souffla un bon coup avant de faire demi tour et de sortir de la pièce par la porte. Sa sensei ne changerait donc jamais, toujours aussi têtu, enfin de ce côté là une bonne partie des shinobis du village étaient pareils. En regardant par la fenêtre du couloir elle pouvait admirer le monument Hokage symbole de la toute puissance et de l'amour que portait Konoha pour leurs dirigeants. Ils étaient les plus grands des shinobis du pays du feu incomparable aussi bien par leur force que par leur génie. Cependant ils avaient tous été uniques en leur genre.

Elle regardait le premier visage. Le shodaime Hokage était un homme fort et aimé de tous. Hashirama Senju était le fondateur du village avec son ami et aussi ennemi par leur clan Madara Uchiha. Il était le premier homme à gagner le titre de dieu des shinobis si on fait abstraction du sage des six chemins.

Le deuxième visage était celui du nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Il était le petit frère du premier mais aussi le shinobi le plus puissant en matière de suiton jutsu. Son immense affinité pour l'eau lui permettait de faire apparaître ses jutsus à partir de l'air mince. Il avait innové de nombreuses choses pour le village que se soit de la police Uchiha ou encore des nombreuses techniques interdites contenues dans le parchemin du même nom. Techniques qui d'ailleurs ont posé bien des problèmes même longtemps après la mort du second Hokage.

Ensuite le troisième visage sur la falaise et aussi l'Hokage qui détient le record de mandat avec deux mandats s'étalant sur plusieurs dizaines d'années. Oui Hiruzen Sarutobi était un shinobi très endurant même si sur le côté de l'âge il se faisait battre à plate couture par Ônoki le sandaime Tsuchikage qui était le ninja le plus ancien encore en circulation. Hiruzen avait été le second à porter le titre de dieu des shinobis. Il est triste de voir qu'il a été tué par son propre élève, le traître de serpent Orochimaru.

Puis il y avait le visage du quatrième Hokage salué comme le plus grand héros de Konoha pour avoir scellé le Kyubi et ainsi sauvé le village au prix de sa propre vie. Il était le ninja le plus rapide que les nations élémentaires n'aient jamais connu mais aussi le premier shinobi à avoir la mention fuir à vue sur son avis de recherche. Oui c'était un homme adulé par son peuple et vu comme le pire ennemi qui soit pour les autres nations.

Enfin le cinquième et dernier visage, Tsunade Senju actuelle Hokage de Konoha no Sato et petite fille du Shodaime. Avant cela elle était connue comme la seul femme des trois Sannins légendaires mais aussi comme la kunoichi la plus puissante et la meilleure nin médicale, ses coups de poing étaient bien pire que dévastateurs et c'est peu de le dire. Combien pourrait se vanter de pouvoir détruire des montagnes à coups de poing ?

Bref tous les kages étaient des forces de la nature à la fois craints et admirés si bien que les autres shinobis pour la plupart se sentaient tout petit à côté d'eux pas en terme de taille *hummÔnokihumm* mais bien en terme de puissance.

Elle regarda de nouveau le visage du Yondaime, elle pouvait distinguer une silhouette orange sur le haute de la tête. Elle soupira, Naruto y était allé plus souvent depuis la guerre, sûrement voulait-il en quelque sorte se rapprocher de son père. Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait jamais pu être avec ses parents pouvoir voir Minato même si c'était pour une guerre lui avait sans doute rendu heureux pour quelques instants, ces dit instants vite brisés quand une fois la guerre terminée les anciens kages avaient dû rentrer au royaume des morts. Elle avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là, tristesse à ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir son père, joie que la guerre était finie, cela devait être une véritable confusion dans son esprit.

Elle descendit les escaliers de la tour et entra dans la remise où elle savait que Tsunade avait fait entreposer des caisses de bouteilles de saké. En voyant la quantité de boissons devant ses yeux elle ne put que laisser quelques gouttes de sueur. Il allait vraiment falloir trouver un moyen de limiter la consommation de la dernière Senju avant que cela ne fasse un trou dans le budget du village.

Elle prit une bouteille et fit le chemin inverse jusqu'au bureau de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Frappant à la porte elle entra et vit qu'une autre kunoichi était déjà avec l'Hokage. Elle déposa la bouteille sur le côté du bureau entre deux piles de papiers puis se rangea sur le côté.

-Tenten ton rapport, fit Tsunade.

-Bien, la cible a été abattue mission accomplie.

-Des complications ?

-Non aucune mais j'ai entendu dire que des shinobis d'autres villages cachés avaient eu des problèmes sur les missions extérieures par un jonin de Iwagakure que j'ai croisé à Osaka.

-Comment ça, expliques ?

-Eh bien il semblerait que certaines cibles ont montré une énergie étrange, je ne saurais l'expliquer ne l'ayant pas senti moi même. Cependant cela n'a pas entravé leurs missions si je ne sais pas s'il faut en tenir compte.

-Bien tu peux te retirer, finit Tsunade désignant la porte de son regard, elle en avait assez de tout ceux qui passait par la fenêtre et ne respectait pas les portes.

Tenten pencha la tête en respect et partit de la pièce. Elle avait prévu d'aller acheter des fleurs dans la boutique d'Ino pour aller les déposer sur la tombe de Neji. C'était son rituel après chaque retour de mission histoire de rendre grâce à la mémoire de son coéquipier pour lequel elle avait eu le béguin pendant des années. Malheureusement tous les rêves qu'elle avaient pu faire sur une possible vie ensemble ne se réaliseraient jamais. La vie avait été injuste pourquoi le reprendre parmi les étoiles si tôt alors qu'il commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres après tant d'années d'une attitude froide et solitaire ? Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment pour toutes ces questions qui demeureraient sans réponse.

De retour dans la salle Tsunade, après la sortie de Tenten, arrêta de regarder la porte et tourna la tête vers Shizune.

-Qu'en penses tu ? Questionna t-elle.

-Je pense que sans preuve concrète il va être difficile de savoir si c'est bien la vérité, les rumeurs se créent très vite et le plus souvent finissent déformées. Il vaudrait mieux lancer une enquête.

-Je vois.

XXXXXXXXXX

Plus loin dans les hauteurs du village un jeune homme était assis sur le monument Hokage au sommet de la représentation de la figure de Minato Namikaze. Il avait les cheveux indisciplinés blonds qui se dressaient en pic sur le haut de son crâne. Il avait les yeux bleus et trois marques en forme de moustache sur les joues. Il portait un manteau rouge avec des flammes noires sur le bas et les termes sage et jinchuriki au dos. En dessous il portait une veste orange et noire avec un pantalon correspondant, enfin il avait des sandales de ninja noir et avait deux bandeaux noirs, un sur son front avec une plaque métallique et le symbole de Konoha et un autre autour de son bras gauche où était écrit shinobi.

Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki ou on pourrait aussi dire Naruto Namikaze. Il était le héros de son village mais aussi du monde shinobi après avoir défait Madara et Kaguya deux ennemis si puissants qu'il avait coûté la vie à une bonne partie des troupes shinobis pour pouvoir arrêter la guerre qui ravageait les nations élémentaires. La Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi avait été de loin la plus meurtrière de toutes, en partie dû au fait que tous les cinq grands villages ninja avaient participé mais surtout à cause de la force et la détermination qu'avait affichées leurs ennemis pour les détruire.

Cependant il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu gagner cette guerre sans l'aide de ses amis ou aussi aux anciens hokages revenus grâce à l' Edo Tensei. Il avait ainsi pu combattre au côté de son père pour la première et sans aucun doute la dernière fois. Jamais il n'oublierait ce moment, il garderait ce souvenir précieux pour le reste de sa vie même si ces combats avait eu lieu pendant la guerre, bizarrement il aurait aussi souhaité que sa mère puisse combattre avec lui, mais bon il n'était même pas censé pouvoir un jour se tenir à côté de son père, il ne fallait pas se montrer égoïste.

Il regardait le village depuis là haut observant la vie qui reprenait peu à peu son cours normal plusieurs mois après le lourd sacrifice qu'avait subi la population aussi bien shinobi que civile. De nombreux plus petits villages avaient été rayés de la carte avec les attaques du Juubi. Un peu partout dans les nations élémentaires on reconstruisait les bâtiments et autres monuments. Pour cela tout le monde donnait du sien et participait.

Une bonne partie des shinobis avaient été envoyés à l'extérieur de la barrière vers des pays inconnus pour pouvoir faire des missions ou tout genre de bouleau qui pourrait rapporté quelque chose pour leur patrie. Et dire que sans l'énergie dégagée par les attaques du Juubi ils ne se seraient peut être jamais aperçus qu'ils vivaient dans une barrière et n'auraient pas pu la franchir, elle était fragilisée depuis la guerre et les shinobis avaient pu la traverser.

Le problème est que puisqu'elle était endommagée il se pourrait qu'un jour les humains en dehors de la barrière la franchisse par hasard et tombe sur les nations élémentaires, cela pourrait causer de graves problèmes surtout si comme il était dit que ceux de l'extérieur ne possédaient pas de chakra. Comment réagiraient-ils en voyant des personnes marcher sur l'eau ou cracher du feu de leur bouche ? Cela serait sans doute le chaos total car l'humain par nature à peur de ce qui est nouveau.

Naruto se leva, il avait décidé de profiter de ces trois jours de congés accordés ou plutôt forcés sur lui par l'Hokage. Depuis la fin de la guerre il avait travaillé sans relâche et créé des centaines de clones, pour l'aider à la tâche, qu'il avait répartis un peu partout dans le village. Grâce à son travail acharné ainsi que celui de tout le monde le village avait presque totalement retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Bon pas totalement, en fait il y avait encore du travail un peu partout mais cela avait pris bien forme. Il avait acheté un petit appartement il y a quelques mois pour remplacer son ancien détruit pendant l'attaque de Pein. C'était un habitat modeste avec une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon, cela était suffisant pour lui.

Naruto emprunta les escaliers sur le côté pour descendre de la montagne des Hokages. Qu'allait il pouvoir faire pendant ces trois jours, il n'avait rien prévu s'il se décida à suivre le courant des choses. Son ventre grogna d'un gargouillis qui semblait sans fin si bien qu'il décida que son premier arrêt serait le stand de ramens Ichiraku qui lui aussi avait heureusement été reconstruit. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le goût des nouilles et de la soupe dans sa bouche le faisant saliver. Il courut pour arriver plus vite et aperçut bien vite le petit restaurant dont il ne restait plus qu'un tabouret de libre à la fin de la file. Il s'y installa et attendit Ayame pour venir prendre sa commande. Il en profita pour regarder qui était dans le bar de ramen. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi et Shino Aburame. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu autant de ses amis réunis au même endroit généralement soit ils étaient en mission ou à aider pour les reconstructions. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse les saluer Ayame arriva.

-Naruto comment vas tu ?

-Bien, toi et ton père ?

-Bien les affaires fonctionnent. Alors que veut notre meilleur client aujourd'hui ?

-Deux miso ramens et un au porc.

-Ok ce sera très vite prêt.

Ayame se retourna et se dirigea pour donner la commande à Teuchi. Pendant ce temps Naruto reporta son regard sur ses amis qui mangeaient.

-Hey salut les gars !

-Salut Naruto, dit Choji entre deux énormes bouchées de ramens et ayant déjà cinq bols de vides sur le côté.

-Bonjour Naruto, fit Shino.

-Yo, fit Shikamaru avant de bailler et reprendre doucement les ramens avec ses baguettes, il semblait fatigué.

-Tu en fais une tête dit donc.

-Les femmes sont gênantes !

-Euh... prononça Naruto devant l'attitude de son ami.

-Temari veut venir vivre à Konoha, expliqua Choji.

-Oh je vois, il rit et frappa sur l'épaule de Shikamaru. Alors ça avance à ce que je vois et après bientôt elle voudra le mariage.

-Mariage ! A cela Shikamaru pâlit. Vous pouvez attendre encore ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour cela, les nations élémentaires ont besoin d'être reconstruites avant de penser famille.

-Hey tu ne dis pas non alors ? Naruto sourit de plus belle.

-Shikamaru a toujours dit que plus tard il voudrait une femme ni trop moche ni trop belle et deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, une vie simple, répondit Choji.

-Ouah mon pote tu réagis déjà comme les vieux !

-Galère, Choji tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire.

-Désolé.

Choji détourna le regard pour revenir à ses nouilles. Pendant ce temps Ayame était revenue avec la commande de Naruto et la déposa devant lui.

-En tout cas j'essaye de penser à l'avenir. Et toi Naruto mis à part d'être Hokage que comptes tu faire à l'avenir ? N'aimerais tu pas avoir ta propre famille ? Shikamaru fixa Naruto, la question avait intéressé Choji et Shino qui écoutaient aussi ce que serait sa réponse.

-Eh bien pour Hokage il y aura d'abord le tour de Kakashi avant le mien. En ce qui concerne une famille, oui c'est quelque chose que je souhaite mais c'est compliqué. Avec Hinata nous avons essayé d'être en relation mais le fait que je sois sans cesse parti sur des missions en laissant mes clones pour s'occuper du village n'a pas vraiment aidé à notre relation. C'est ma faute si je n'étais pas là pour elle et je comprends qu'après toutes ces années à m'attendre et qu'encore une fois je la fasse attendre, elle en a eu marre. Nous avons décidé de nous séparer le mois dernier, dit Naruto clairement attristé même s'il essayait de le cacher.

-Elle va sur des dates avec Kiba maintenant, affirma Shino.

-Ah... je vois... je suis content pour elle, fit Naruto avec un sourire clairement forcé.

-Tu sais Naruto, Kiba l'aimait depuis de nombreuses années mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Quand elle lui a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble il l'a réconfortée, dit Shino étonnant ses amis par la longueur de sa phrase.

-J'ai été vraiment un imbécile sur ce coup là, je... si seulement je pouvais revenir un mois en arrière.

-Tout le monde voudrait pouvoir faire ça pour réparer ses erreurs mais c'est impossible et même si c'était possible est ce que ce serait la meilleur solution ? Shikamaru lui répondit.

-Si toi et Hinata vous n'êtes plus ensemble pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à d'autres filles sur des dates ? Lui demanda Choji.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres filles qui m'intéressent, je sais que Sakura est avec Sasuke même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer, Ino et Sai se tournent autour et Tenten souffre encore de la disparition de Neji.

-Quand est il des civiles ? Damanda Choji.

-La plupart sont des fangirls elles ne me voient que comme le grand héros de la nation et pas pour qui je suis vraiment. Et comme c'est étrange avant de devenir célèbre aucune d'entre elles ne prêtaient attention à moi, en fait c'était tout le contraire les villageois me haïssaient, dit Naruto. Il serra les poings voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir éviter, les fangirls. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi Sasuke les détestait, plusieurs fois il avait surpris certaines essayer de s'introduire dans son appartement durant la nuit.

-Et pour les kunoishis des autres nations ?

-Ce serait la même chose, elle ne le verrait pas pour lui, cela devrait se calmer d'ici quelques années, déclara Shikamaru.

-Alors que faire ?

-Euh...ne vous inquiétez pas les gars on est encore jeunes, j'ai tout le temps de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et comme il l'a dit ce n'est que temporaire ! Se rassura Naruto finissant ses ramens.

-Il a raison et c'est parce que on est jeune que j'ai encore tout mon temps pour penser au mariage, répondit Shikamaru hochant la tête.

Naruto déposa l'argent pour le repas sur le comptoir se leva de son tabouret et dit au revoir à ses amis. Il allait vers la direction de la tour Hokage voir comment Tsunade allait.

Shikamaru regarda s'éloigner Naruto. Il avait bien changé depuis l'Académie, il était sans doute celui de leur génération qui avait connu le plus de changements. Il n'avait pas changer que physiquement d'ailleurs il pouvait voir qu'il avait eu encore une poussée de croissance devant atteindre environ les 180 centimètres. Mentalement il avait aussi bien évolué surtout depuis la guerre son regard avait changé, c'était maintenant la vision d'un homme endurci par la bataille. Sur ce point là, tous ceux de leur génération affichait la même chose. Il était également bien plus calme que dans son enfance, la preuve était qu'il ne jouait plus de tours aux gens du village depuis qu'il était revenu avec Jiraya mais surtout il essayait de réfléchir avant de faire ses actions au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans la mêlée, même si ce n'était pas encore toujours le cas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit dans la pièce où était la Godaime.

-Naruto combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'utiliser la porte ? Ronchonna Tsunade, elle essaya de lui donner un coup de poing qu'il évita de justesse créant un trou dans le mur. A cela Naruto eut une goutte de sueur lui traversant le visage.

-Tsunade-sama c'est la cinquième fois ce mois ci ! S'exclama Shizune l'air en colère.

-Oups, dit Tsunade l'air coupable. ''Oh non cela allait créer encore plus de paperasse, non pourquoi?Tout mais pas la paperasse !'' Elle mit les mains sur le côté de sa tête dans la panique.

-Obachan ça va aller ?

-Qui tu traites de bachan gamin ? Fit Tsunade l'air très en colère.

-J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ! Répéta Naruto se couvrant le visage avec ses mains, n'ayant pas reçu de coup il les enleva pour voir que la Godaime s'était réinstallée dans son fauteuil.

Tsunade souffla un bon coup pour se calmer prit une gorgée de saké et enfin posa la question qu'elle se demandait depuis son arrivée.

-Que veux tu ?

-Simplement prendre des nouvelles.

-Je vais bien et Shizune aussi maintenant si tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire vas t'en je t'ai donné trois jours de vacances ce n'est pas pour que tu les passes dans cette tour ! Elle lui désigna la porte mais il lui fit un grand sourire et sauta par la fenêtre. Quel petit morveux il avait osé, la prochaine fois qu'il se pointerait ici elle allait lui faire voir de ne jamais plus utiliser la fenêtre !

Elle se recomposa rapidement après avoir senti l'arrivée d'une de ses équipes anbus qu'elle avait envoyé hors du continent caché. Très vite quatre silhouettes firent leur apparition et posèrent un genou sur le sol en face d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les bandages sur Pig.

-Équipe anbu numéro quatre au rapport Hokage-sama, fit Cat.

-Que s'est il passé ? Comment avez vous eu un blessé ?

-Nous avons pris une mission à Tokyo d'un chef yakuza. Nous devions éliminer les cibles désignées, une mission tout à fait banale qui ne devait pas nous prendre plus d'une journée les cibles étant toutes localisées dans la ville. Nous n'avons eu aucun problème sauf pour la dernière et avons scellé les corps pour les montrer au client comme preuve. La dernière cible était une jeune femme japonaise. Quand nous nous sommes rendus à sa position nous avons ressenti une énergie étrange.

-J'ai entendu dire que d'autres shinobis avaient eux aussi rencontré des personnes avec une énergie non conventionnelle. Décrivez moi ce que vous pouvez, qu'elles étaient vos impressions ?

-Eh bien difficile à dire mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était plus léger que le chakra et plus doux. Si je devais dire, je pense que cela paraît moins puissant que le chakra mais l'échange fut trop bref pour en être sûr.

-Je vois, continuez, que s'est il passé ensuite ?

-Nous allions éliminer la cible, il y avait un groupe de douze personnes. Après avoir visualisé l'objectif Pig passa à l'action. Cependant pendant son attaque, ces personnes ripostèrent. Cela ressemblait à des jutsus sous formes de lumières colorées qui sortaient de bâtons. Nous savions à cet instant que nous ne pourrions pas tuer la femme sans également nous occuper de ses coé un d'entre eux s'est volatilisé avant que nous n'ayons pu convenablement riposter. Pig s'est fait touché par un de leurs jutsus. Nous avons pris l'initiative d'activer la combinaison B avec moi, Jackal et Chicken qui se montra très efficace. Nos ennemis manquaient de coordinations, le travail d'équipe était bâclé sinon je pense que nous aurions pu être en difficulté surtout depuis que même en appliquant du chakra médical la blessure de Pig ne s'est pas totalement refermée.

-Approche ! Commanda Tsunade à Pig qui se releva et avança jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.

Tsunade fit le tour de son bureau et commença délicatement à enlever les bandages. La blessure était une coupe bien droite dans son abdomen qui commençait à ressaigner. Elle appliqua un jutsu de diagnostic et vit qu'il restait un peu d'une énergie inconnue dans la blessure. Il allait falloir la retirer si on voulait que la plaie se referme.

-Vous pouvez vous retirer excepté Pig nous allons à l'hôpital extraire cette énergie.

-N'est il pas possible de la faire ici ? Demanda Pig.

-Il serait tout à fait possible mais si on veut pouvoir garder cette énergie pour l'étudier il va falloir y aller je n'ai pas le matériel pour l'examiner ici.

La quatrième équipe anbu se retira comme ordonnée et Shizune suivi Tsunade et Pig à l'hôpital via shunshin. Ils arrivèrent ainsi bien vite et allèrent jusqu'au laboratoire de recherche. La Godaime prit des fioles qui normalement servaient à étudier le chakra et commença à extraire l'énergie pour la mettre à l'intérieur de ces fioles. Comment ses anbus n'avaient pas pu détecter l'énergie même aussi faible dans la blessure ? Il allait falloir refaire un entraînement aux justus médicaux pour toutes les équipes au cas ou. Une fois l'extraction terminée elle se dirigea vers une machine qui allait analyser en profondeur cette puissance. Elle y déposa les fioles et enclencha l'appareil, il allait falloir quelques minutes avant les résultats.

Pendant ce temps Shizune appliquait une technique de guérison sur la plaie qui sous l'effet du jutsu la fit se refermer doucement. S'il y avait plus de ces personnes et que nous ne sommes pas préparés cela pourrait tourner au désastre surtout si on ne peut pas soigner correctement les patients. Espérons que l'analyse pourrait nous donner des éléments de réponses.

 **Fin du chapitre qui aura été un peu plus long que les précédents. Il semblerait que les shinobis n'ont pas que des avantages face aux sorciers. Les choses vont elles se compliquer ? Quand avez vous pensé ? En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Pour astralia32 : il y a pas de soucis j'y penserais pour les futures combats. Pour te donner une idée les attaques des anbus dans le chapitre 2, sont des attaques que l'on peut voir dans l'épisode 160 de naruto shippuden que j'avais trouvé plutôt cool. Mais bien sûr il faut se les imaginer sur une bien plus petite échelle de puissance.**


End file.
